Bella et le Templier
by chandavy
Summary: Depuis son jeune âge, Bella est l'esclave de vampires jusqu'au jour ou elle prend la fuite et y rencontre un bien étrange chevalier. Fiction Belice.


**Helloooo ! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'improviser ce que j'allai écrire et poster directement sans vraiment savoir ou ça va me mener. Cela pourra ne pas plaire à tout le monde mais si je pouvais éviter les insultes ou critiques non constructif je vous en serais trèèèès reconnaissante. Par contre si vous voulez me donner votre avis personnel ou des idées sur la suite ce serait avec plaisir. C'est un chapitre très très court juste pour voir ce que ça donne. Par contre je préviens c'est du twilight remixé à ma sauce.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.**

…

 _ **Notre père qui est aux cieux,**_

 _ **Que ton nom soit sanctifié,**_

 _ **Que ton règne vienne**_

 _ **Que ta volonté soit faite**_

 _ **Sur la terre comme au ciel.**_

 _ **Donne-nous nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour.**_

 _ **Pardonne-nous nos offenses**_

 _ **Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous offensés**_

 _ **Et ne nous laisse pas entrer dans la tentation,**_

 _ **Mais délivres-nous du mal**_

 _ **Car c'est à toi qu'appartiennent :**_

 _ **Le règne la puissance et la gloire,**_

 _ **Aux siècles des siècles.**_

 _ **Amen**_

Les yeux encore clos, je me relève lentement pour faire face à cette croix en bois haute de plusieurs mètres. Je pouvais sentir l'air frais caressais mon peau glacé depuis des centenaires mais je n'en avais cure le froid mordant de l'hiver n'avait plus aucun effet sur mon corps frêle de jeune femme que j'avais été. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, je me forçais à ne plus y repenser... Mon refuge, cette église aussi vieille soit elle avait été mon salut, ma rédemption au mal que j'avais pût infliger aux miens. Aux miens, ma famille, leurs cris qui avaient déchiré mon cœur mort mais qui continuait à m'infliger mille tortures. Chaque jour était un calvaire et je me demandai comment combler ce vide qui me consumait de l'intérieur.

Je savais que venir chaque jour ici ne m'apporterai ce que je recherche, le pardon. Rien que mon nom était un blasphème. Alors ma présence en ces lieux ne pouvait être tolérée et pourtant, un prêtre m'avait accueilli sans me poser de questions. Et cela même lorsqu'il avait vu le sang qui imprégné mes mains, les vêtements aussi sale qu'un mendiant. Cet homme qui devait être âgé d'à peine une quarantaine d'années, m'avait offert le couvert et le gîte. Avec le temps il avait découvert qui j'étais, je crois même qu'il avait toujours su mais jamais au grand jamais il ne m'avait posé de questions se contentant de partager son repas que je refusais inlassablement.

Inspirant comme un humain, je laisser l'oxygène s'engouffrer dans mes poumons pour l'extirper quelques secondes plus tard et enfin ré-ouvrir les paupières.

 _Puissiez-vous un jour me pardonner…_

…

 **PDV Bella**

J'étais frigorifié, le peu de vêtements qui me recouvrait n'aidant pas. Entourant mon pauvre corps de mes bras j'essayais tant bien que mal de me réchauffer. Les pieds écorchés par ma course folle à travers la forêt me faisaient affreusement souffrir et pourtant je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à m'arrêter, au risque de me faire rattraper par mes ravisseurs. Rien qu'à y penser un frisson parcourût tout mon corps déjà mortifié. Regardant tout autour de moi j'essayer de me situer ou je me trouvai, cela faisant plusieurs jours que m'était enfui de cet horrible endroit courant à travers la forêt m'arrêtant que lorsque je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes. Pourtant, et malgré la nuit tombé je pouvais distinguer ces même arbres aperçut un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était pas possible j'avais l'impression de tourner en rond depuis des heures.

Collant mon dos à un arbre, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Retenant un sanglot, j'attrapai le peu de chose qui me restait. Une chaîne auquel était suspendu un pendentif en forme de croix que m'avais laissée mon défunt père avant de rendre son dernier souffle de vie

 _CRAAC .._

Le bruit d'un craquement d'une branche morte me fit sursauter, alors sans plus attendre je m'élançais à nouveau à travers l'obscurité priant pour qu'on me vienne en secours.

« Seigneur, aidez- moi »

La panique commença peu à peu à prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Leurs rires résonnaient à travers les arbres faisant échos dans mes oreilles. Les mains bouchant mes oreilles je me forçai à les ignorer.

A bout de souffle et terrifiée, mon pieds se prit dans une racine et je m'écrasai aussitôt au sol, tandis que ma tête vient heurter une pierre faisant gires mon sang d'une de mes tempes. A moitié sonnée, je relevai la tête et c'est à ce moment que je l'aie vue. Un homme fin d'une petite taille, la peau aussi blanche que le givre portant un tabard de templier et d'une capuche dissimulant parfaitement son visage. Sans réfléchir, je lui hurlai de toutes mes forces :

« Fuyez ! » Ce n'est pas possible ! Je devais faire quelque chose un membre de la chevalerie chrétienne ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi. J'hurlai autant que je pouvais mais cet homme ne semblait pas écouter. Dans un effroi je le vit dégainer son épée tout en se mettant en position de combat.

 _Pitié, sauvez le_

J'avais la tête qui me faisait affreusement souffrir, mes jambes ne voulaient plus m'obéir refusant de me porter d'avantage. Je savais qu'ils arrivaient, je pouvais entendre leur murmures…Ma vision se fit peu à peu de plus en plus flou… N'entendant que cris de douleur je savais qu'il en était fini. Un jour, une personne saura combattre ses monstres qui nous vident de notre sang. Faisant de nous pauvre humain leurs esclaves à jamais.

...

Voilà :p Un pti review?


End file.
